Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 March 2016
08:07 the tickbox to enable javascript in your under the hood settings 08:07 after you do it, go to your "preferences", go to "under the hood", find "Advanced display options", tick "enable personal JavaScript" 08:07 ninja'd 08:07 GDI ninja'd by Frei 08:07 huehuehue 08:08 what am i doing 08:08 why am i challenging myself to battle arena 5 times with Burst Emperor as my lead 08:08 but hey, 3/5 08:08 its actually working well 08:10 yay,time to do CA again for gems 08:14 thanks for reminding me that I accidentally unticked enable personal js 08:14 Frei Frei Frei 08:14 you havent picked your own usertag for yourself yet 08:15 * MrNeon whispers to Yap : Where's my UoC 08:15 * Yapboonyew slaps Neon 08:16 now time to remake my bot 08:16 "gear up for omni evos" 08:17 usertag? :x 08:17 crap 08:18 Ya mean the tags beside my user name on the profile page? 08:19 Yap, pretty sure Frei's tag will be "the old man" 08:20 * FreijaAesir slaps Strauss 08:20 r00d :< 08:24 yes Frei 08:24 so what do you want to place it as? 08:24 "No"? 08:25 c: 08:26 What are the restrictions? 08:26 I was thinking "Super Hot Old Man Potato" or something 08:27 wut 08:27 ...I'm sorry I'm so bored at work 08:27 =w= 08:27 thats acceptable tho 08:27 Wat no not that 08:27 imma think of one when I'm heading back home later 08:30 "Old Man Frei" suits him the most c: 08:30 you can tell me through skype later on 08:31 i gotta go 08:31 or, since Lin is here 08:31 go tell him when he's back [[]]:P 08:31 * Yapboonyew vanishes 08:36 Evos Day 1 r comoing in Global omg 08:37 8 * Vargas 08:37 k 08:38 Gonna head home in a few 08:38 bbl 08:45 o crap 08:45 its gonna come down to selena vs vargas vs eze 08:46 ... Kryuk is a OE 08:46 r u serious. 08:47 yawn 08:48 wheres d ling for evos da1 to day 30 anybody ? 08:48 link 08:49 i smell Gems 08:49 WAIT WHEN IS OMNI EVO COMING AGAIN?! 08:50 i think after evos day 1 to day 30 08:50 .... what. 08:50 30 days left 08:51 Ok I'm gonna raise Eze first 08:51 screw all the things 08:52 ... what am I supposed to do with all these crystals in my present box. 08:52 level up your eze 08:53 save it for eze 08:53 my eze is still at 3* 08:53 screw it I am not coming back 08:53 how to acquire Eze 08:53 honor points 08:53 duh 08:53 but OE is coming in 30 days 08:53 SHS 08:53 38 summons for SHS left 08:53 wheee 08:53 let's see how badly this goes 08:54 o cool a burst emperor 08:55 where else can you get eze 08:56 * MrNeon facewalls 08:57 pray that gimu will make their dungeon appear again 08:57 lol 08:57 hi, Kagoo 08:58 Idk I'm down to my last 7 SHS summons 08:58 ... Weiss. 08:58 lol 08:58 * MrNeon dies 08:58 * MrNeon giggles 08:59 you can say, , , all these summons were a WEISS of honor points 08:59 * MrNeon runs 08:59 I know you would say that 08:59 well this sucked 09:00 should I even imp Piany 09:04 CA is now in maintenance 09:04 gdi 09:08 wow 09:09 8* is coming 09:10 yawn 09:10 so omnievo in brave frontier 09:10 platinum 7* in AoI 09:10 are we like seeing a trend here 09:10 Omni Evolution r Coming in Global 09:10 they don't want to make 8 stars 09:11 so you are saying omni evo isnt the same with 8*?? 09:12 nah 09:12 think of OE as 7.5* 09:13 It's in the twilight zone of evolutions 09:13 putting OE,,, may scramble Alim's plan for future evolutions, though. 09:13 theres Free unit of Choice 09:13 just Register 09:13 ... 09:14 ... 09:14 okay 09:14 link?? 09:16 link us Strauss 09:16 you were the one who mention it, you link us then 09:16 yes 09:16 that's right 09:17 * Hya1991 slaps Nanjiro 09:17 there is uoc again? 09:17 wut 09:17 Strauss throwing some shade around 09:18 so who should we choose then?? 09:18 * MrNeon facepalms 09:18 obviously the new batch 09:18 Choose Cyrus :) 09:18 theres no UoC people, Nanjiro is just lying and acting stupid again 09:19 I'm gonna choose Kryuk, though 09:19 I am gonna choose elulu 09:19 huehuehuehueheuheuheue 09:19 elulu dream evo will be op 09:19 nah 09:19 Deimos OE 09:19 10/10 would cheese content w him 09:19 http://forums.gumi.sg/forum/news-boards/282225-omni-login-campaign-get-awesome-gifts-daily 09:19 reaed this 09:20 read 09:20 ... 09:20 lol 09:20 he is right 09:20 * MrNeon readjusts glasses 09:20 30 days to have uoc 09:20 * MrNeon eats back his own words 09:20 good job 09:20 * Hya1991 pats Nanjiro 09:21 wait which batches aren't in there 09:21 I am lost 09:21 wait 09:22 where the register page?? 09:22 not yet 09:22 Unit of Choice claiming form will be opened on April 26, 0:00 PST 26, 1:00 PDT. 09:22 26th 09:22 duh 09:22 from duelmex to Gildorf 09:23 https://www.reddit.com/r/bravefrontier/comments/33ctrm/list_of_rare_summon_batches/ 09:23 ^ use this as a reference 09:24 alright 09:24 with that 09:24 I'll pick either from Descendents or Alien Tech 09:24 time to get another anima mitigator 09:24 'anima miti' 09:24 I might choose Laberd for teh lolz 09:24 you know 09:24 I need to complete my anima mitigator collection 09:24 there is no mitigator that I got without its anima huehuehuehue 09:24 who else was good from Alien Tech other than Lafiel 09:24 I need an atk buffer 09:25 and a critspark buffer 09:25 wait 09:25 I only got Shera and Mikael as a miti 09:25 bonnie 09:25 having a 3rd thunder miti would be unwise 09:25 * MrNeon goes into urgent AFK mode 09:25 carrol 09:26 did I ever get carrol 09:26 hmm 09:26 I will never know 09:26 I dont think you can ask for GE 09:26 not that it matters 09:26 Descendants of El Gaia - Limera, Farzen, Estelle, Julius, Rouche, Labeld 09:26 Alien Tech - Gildolf, Klaus, Isterio, Lafiel, Reihard, Malbelle 09:26 meh no limited units 09:26 Rare Summon Units that are not available permanently on the summon pool (collaboration units, limited-time units) are not included. 09:26 I'm sad 09:26 ^ only units that are worthy candidates for me 09:26 which means 09:27 GL exclusives are still in there 09:27 but I know nyami is after alien tech 09:27 so no claws for me 09:27 o wait 09:27 mmm 09:27 damnit 09:27 before we can choose SBS unit 09:27 may be i'll ask for phoenix :p 09:27 I wouldve requested for Allanon then 09:27 Allanon is before girdolf? 09:28 Allanon came with Nyami 09:28 no after 09:28 Delta pls 09:28 told ya 09:28 I said 'wouldve' 09:28 delta pls 09:28 anyways 09:28 UoC again 09:28 so 09:28 they are going ham 09:28 prepare the salt deposit 09:28 PREPARE THE SALT DEPOSIT 09:28 * MrNeon sounds le Klaxon Alarm 09:28 i heard UoC. 09:28 yes 09:28 UoC round 2 09:29 Avani could really be a candidate 09:29 Unit of Choice claiming form will be opened on April 26, 0:00 PST 26, 1:00 PDT u have 30 days log in to get the form is that ryt Aoa or Neon [09:29 is avani still top rated anyway 09:29 yeah 09:30 im thinking to get avani 09:30 but 09:30 theres still enough time to think 09:30 30 days log in then u r qualify to have a form to uoc 09:30 I'm not so sure aout Korzan anyways 09:30 I dont rlly need a Gildorf since Nyami 09:30 oh yeah sodis 09:30 is nyami good?? 09:31 Nyami is hella good 09:31 I'm gunning for him 09:31 yeah 09:31 Nyami is Great at Raids 09:31 nya 09:31 as Leader 09:31 crit sparks op though 09:32 i think i'm seeing hadaron 2.0 09:32 lol 09:32 hadaron 2.0 is only doable 09:32 if it is old auto button hadaron 09:32 press auto button to win games 09:32 huehueheue 09:33 imagine if they had a SS-esque recall function 09:33 nyami, avani 09:34 too bad the doe isnt included 09:34 lol 09:34 I don't even know what unit I need now 09:35 ATK buffer is top priority (not BB ATK buffer I have way too many of that) 09:35 I can always use avant 09:35 but .-. 09:37 i only need avant to complete his batch 09:37 ._. 09:38 Wyvern batch until Gildorf batch only 09:39 no limited units and GE units 09:39 semira?? 09:40 no 09:41 nyami and avani out of question 09:41 ._. 09:41 Bariura Royalty One of the Ten Founders of Meirith not included 09:42 what new batch not inluded Grrr 09:44 semira isn't GE 09:44 japan has her 09:44 lol 09:44 see this https://www.reddit.com/r/bravefrontier/comments/33ctrm/list_of_rare_summon_batches/ 09:45 dont take seriously 09:45 im joking 09:46 with omni evos coming out soon i will have to lvl up more to fit the team cost again 09:47 with omni evos coming out soon I will rage quit more 09:48 no mood to play 09:48 hard to pick the unit of choice when my team is balanced 09:48 WiFi Sacks 09:48 im back 09:49 wb 09:49 so no GE this UoC? 09:50 guess my candidates are down to elgaia descendants, alien tech and dolk 09:50 dolkxi 09:50 so 09:51 I am making a mono mitigator squad 09:51 with all anima mitigators 09:51 just to make people mad 09:51 lolol 09:52 I just need Anima Adel and Aaron to complete the 7* batch 09:52 since I will get the girl one from uoc 09:52 idk what i want at this time for uoc 09:52 My UoC is im confused ? 09:52 Lin or Yap 09:53 LoL 09:53 the post came out like 20 mins ago on facebook 09:54 Unit of Choice what? 09:54 yeah Light there is 09:54 who was the most popular unit from alien tech again? 09:54 http://forums.gumi.sg/forum/news-boards/282228-prepare-for-their-arrival-omni-evolution 09:56 i think ill go with malbelle 09:56 Mr Neon gildorf or lafiel 09:56 i can choose her right?? 09:56 thats not UoC... 09:56 thats the preperation for omni evos. 09:56 Light 09:56 Scroll down 09:56 there is UoC ont he 30th day 09:57 ...WHAT? 09:57 http://forums.gumi.sg/forum/news-boards/282225-omni-login-campaign-get-awesome-gifts-daily 09:57 I CAN PICK ZERUIAH 09:57 there 09:57 yay 09:57 nope 09:57 Gildorf, Lafiel, Dolk, Malbelle 09:57 ^ likely candidates 09:57 wwww 09:57 yes 09:57 aww. i cant :c 09:57 i have dolk 09:57 poor light 09:57 No GE or limited units, it seems 09:58 Lafiel is Dolk 2.0 essentially 09:58 GE isnt sure yet 09:58 OWO 09:58 If Ge then avani 09:58 NYAMI UNIT OF CHOIIIICE XD 09:58 nah 09:58 nope 09:58 nyami is too new 09:58 No GE? :c 09:58 cause its only says collab and time limited 09:58 is GE time limited?? 09:58 From Duelmex to Gildorf batch 09:58 even if GE allowed 09:58 no 09:58 ...AH! 09:58 I just noticed something 09:58 GE limited like Zeru, Randolph and Ravenna 09:58 nyami is after gildorf batch 09:58 I can finally pick out Haile! 10:00 nyami is part of eneroth batch 10:00 only different released time 10:00 ... 10:00 Wait 10:00 what. 10:00 i think my english turns bad again 10:00 You can choose limited time uniits? 10:00 nope. 10:00 no 10:00 Like Ravenna and Randolph? 10:01 Aww 10:01 no 10:01 nope 10:01 So the rules are units that is just before Gildorf's batch? 10:01 that would cause an uprora if they allowed it 10:01 yes 10:01 screw elimo or korzan 10:01 i want dat haile 10:01 * Light530 drools 10:01 Can you choose GE exclusives? 10:01 Like Avani, Haile, Mikael? 10:01 Avani, Lafiel or Gildorf 10:01 Malbelle is ew 10:01 no 10:01 I guess @Leah 10:01 You can choose from Gildorf's batch? 10:01 wad. 10:02 o.o 10:02 wad.jpg 10:02 goes up to gildorfs batch so yeah 10:02 whats wrong with malbelle?? o_o 10:02 Malbelle art is ew 10:02 :3 10:02 jokes 10:02 idk shes a glass cannon 10:02 i think she's pretty good 10:02 I have enough glass cannons tbh 10:02 i just wanna make a joke about malbelles art 10:02 * MrNeon glares at Nyami 10:02 but its too pervy 10:02 forget the art 10:02 though she can infinite SBB and occassionally crit spark 10:03 I'd choose Gildorf actually 10:03 o.o 10:03 yess 10:03 or Malbelle 10:03 septarion 10:03 show me Hya d Atr's of malbelles 10:03 for the red sparks 10:03 high five 10:03 Art 10:03 Malbelle has infinite SBB? o.o 10:03 yup 10:03 o.o 10:03 i thought it was a dark version of nemethgear 10:03 at first 10:03 wow. 10:03 but -- 10:03 iDIOT 10:04 * MrNeon sighs 10:04 ? 10:04 DoT 10:04 HoT 10:04 if GL has the same schedule as japan 10:05 it is safe to say that global couldve been on laberds batch 10:05 btw anyone saving up on gems for kyruk's batch? 10:05 just spend it on carrol 10:05 lol 10:05 got carrol 10:05 ages ago 10:05 actually... 10:05 im not 10:06 ill be summoning for melina later 10:06 melena?? 10:06 Alices' older sister 10:06 elzas sister 10:06 Melina or Katana 10:06 what?? 10:06 basically the strongest unli SBB unit in the game right now 10:06 she also has a -80% atk debuff 10:06 bonnie is still as dangerous as ever as a 7* 10:06 Mortal Kombat 10:06 shes dark element i guess... 10:06 lol 10:06 not mileena lol... 10:06 she is dark 10:06 and she loves knives 10:06 and has infinite SBB 10:07 on the other hand, BB Atk buffs don't work on her 10:07 up to 2030% sbb damage 10:07 makes sense though. to be honest 10:07 but it would be nice if they can work 10:07 too op by then i guess 10:07 somebody gotta test this out if they have her though 10:08 no need 10:08 rahgan, rouche. and many more can do that 10:08 hm 10:08 what is this "Prepare for Omni Evolution" event 10:08 exactly what it means 10:08 8*?? 10:08 * Hya1991 runs away 10:09 omni in our servers it seems 10:09 didnt they call it "Dream Evo" over in th JP servers? 10:09 they decided to use omni evolution here 10:09 but.. 10:09 but... 10:09 ah I see 10:10 UoC Round 2 10:10 this time its a bit different 10:10 My UoC is Mich too op 10:10 we get the unit as soon as we finish 30 days of logins 10:10 yes 10:10 any recommendations btw? 10:10 correct 10:10 i didnt realize that 10:10 I'm not sure about that, considering what happened last time 10:11 before we wait about a month right?? 10:11 if they have an inapp form 10:11 they should be able to do it in a day 10:11 or less 10:11 the omni evos come out next month 10:11 I really hope so 10:11 i think uoc will be delay again then 1 st for compensation 10:11 we got one month to prep for these evos 10:12 in the meantime we are getting free stuff along the way too 10:12 and people will still complain 10:12 cuz 10:12 I need a bucket load of imps then 10:12 oh I bet they will 10:12 i dont see the perfect reason 10:12 they will say why you no give us evo dungeon 10:12 those starters take up a bunch of them 10:12 pls 10:12 you get 30 days 10:12 i have 9999 slots for 8 evo units 10:12 out of a time period of 40 10:12 hax 10:12 40 days 10:13 cuz noobs 10:13 i guess ill evolve my 6 heroes 10:13 ._. 10:13 dont' even have 200 unit space 10:13 legend stone 10:13 ugh 2016 03 28